


Secret Stars

by TheFanficPrincess8



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficPrincess8/pseuds/TheFanficPrincess8
Summary: Ratchet had been separated from Team Prime for a whole year. Stranded halfway across the world with a broken comm unit, no navigational equipment, and a malfunctioning life signal. He barely made it back home alive, his team being very relieved to have him back.Knockout had been separated from the Nemesis for a whole year as well. Stranded halway across the world with no way to communicate with the Decepticons and no clue how to get back to his home away from home. But eventually he did make it back, barely, much to everyones surprise.What the two factions didn't know though, was that the two medics had been together for that entire year, and their feelings toward one another had changed drastically.
Relationships: Knock Out/Ratchet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One

"How are you feeling, old friend?" Optimus asked as he entered the med-bay. Ratchet the medic was sat on the operating table, his back leaning against the wall. A disgruntled sigh left his vocalizer as he shifted to look at the Autobot leader.

"I've been better." He huffed, annoyed that he had been ordered to stay in the medical bay due to his injuries. He tried his hardest to ignore the painful stab he felt in his midsection, it had been there ever since Bumblebee and Arcee operated on him.

"As soon as you are in working condition you may get back to work. But for now, you must rest." Optimus said. He knew that Ratchet hated sitting around doing nothing, but he also knew that Ratchet was in pain and the medic didn't want to admit it.

Optimus then left Ratchet alone to rest. He's only been back a few days but he was glad to be home. A part of him, deep down, wished he was still stranded. It was an odd thing to feel, but he wanted to be back with the Decepticon he had been stuck with for an entire year.

And Ratchet couldn't help but wonder what Knockout was up to.

**•••**

"I'm still surprised Megatron didn't snuff out your spark as soon as you got back." Breakdown huffed.

"Aren't you glad that I'm back?" Knockout asked with a smirk. "I bet you've missed me. I have been gone an _entire_ Earth year."

The two mechs were in the medical bay, Knockout had been patched up and he was still very sore in places but Megatron wasted no time in putting him straight to work, fixing up Vehicon drones.

"It must've been horrible, being away from a buffer for so long." Breakdown said sarcastically.

"Indeed it was, partner." Knockout replied, not really noticing the sarcasm or the way Breakdown rolled his optics.

Knockout thoughts started drifting off as he cleaned his medical tools. And he started to get curious about the Autobot medic, wondering what he was up to. Knockout knows that they're enemies now, even after the year they spent surviving together, so it wasn't like he could just go and ask Ratchet how he was feeling.

Or could he?

**•••**

Ratchet was ecstatic, glad to be out of the med-bay and into the main room of the base. He was stood in front of the monitor where he used to work day and night. Looking at it now, it was odd. He had spent an entire year trying to get back home. An entire year away from this monitor. Now, the monitor was unfamiliar to him as he started typing.

First job on his list; Project Iacon. He needed to decode and find out where the next relic was. Ratchet started working fast. It didn't take him long to get the hang of typing on a keyboard again. He felt a bit relieved, glad to be back in his home, with his family, working to end the war once and for all.

At the thought of the current war Ratchet paused in his typing. His thoughts immediately went to a certain 'con medic. A Decepticon who he had spent an entire year with. Despite them being on different factions they had found that they had much in common. Ratchet couldn't help but wonder how he was doing.

Ratchet shook his helm. He needed to focus on his work, ending the war, not worrying about some 'con who probably doesn't give a scrap about him. Ratchet vented heavily before continuing his work. The late hours ticked by and it was around midnight when something popped up on the monitor.

Ratchet narrowed his optics at the embedded message. It was definitely from a Cybertronian, seeing as it was sent through a standard comm unit number. Ratchets optics scanned over the numbers. He then froze up when he recognized it. He turned his helm and frantically glanced around, making sure no one was around before opening the message. It was a set of coordinates.

Ratchet stood there, contemplating if he should go or if he should just ignore it and move on. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, especially since it could be a trap, but Ratchet couldn't help the way his Spark started to tug itself forward, wanting to go. He _wanted_ to go.

Ratchet knew that the team was resting in their own rooms. So no one would know if he left. He deleted the message that was sent to him and he quickly imput the coordinates into the groundbridge controls. He made sure to set a timer so that it would reopen for him in an Earth hour.

He nervously glanced around the room one last time before pulling the switch and activating the bridge. The portal opened up behind him and he slowly made his way toward it. He isn't the kind of mech to show his fear, so he kept a stoic expression and hoped he didn't look angry.

After he got through, the bridge closed behind him. His optics widened a tad at what he saw.

It was a lake. There was a mountainside, with a small waterfall splashing down into the lake, surrounded by dense trees. It was tranquil, beautiful, and secluded. His optics roamed the area before they landed on someone sitting next to the lake. The cherry red mech didn't move, just sat there with his peds in the lake, the water going up to his knee plates.

Ratchet slowly made his way over, wondering if Knockout had heard the groundbridge open. He sat about ten feet away, not sure how close he was allowed to get, and he dipped his peds into the water as well. It was a bit cold due to the chilly night air, but it didn't effect the medic one bit.

It was painfully silent as they both sat and listened to the wind blow through the trees and organic animals roam through the bush. Neither knew what to say, even though Knockout was the one that called Ratchet there. Ratchet was tense, waiting for Knockout to tell him that they should forget the past year even happened, but his wait grew longer and longer.

Untill Knockout finally spoke up.

"You're looking better."

Ratchet paused for a moment, unsure of how to reply, but then he pushed his feelings aside and decided to speak normally. "Arcee and Bumblebee patched me up. They have very little medical training but they were the only ones around who could tend to my injuries." Ratchet then glared down at the water. "Though I very much would have preferred to be examined by a licensed medic."

Knockout hummed, showing that he was still listening as Ratchet brought his hand up and rubbed the side of his midsection. "I've been having this insistent ache and I'm unable to determine where it's coming from. My systems can't seem to find the problem and it's hard to examine it myself."

There was another quiet pause before Knockout spoke. "Well, I'm not exactly licensed," He smirked. But it was a forced smirk. "But would you mind if I took a look?" He asked, causeing Ratchet to whip his helm around and stare at Knockout in shock.

It wasn't that he was shocked by the vain bots kindness, no, he was just shocked that he hadn't thought of that before. Knockout may not have been approved by Cybertrons council or anything like that but he still had more medical training than his fellow Autobots. He was a bit embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that.

After a moment, Ratchet let a small smile appear on his face. "That would be much appreciated." Then he watched as Knockout stood up, shaking off his peds to try and rid some of the water. Then he walked closer to the Autobot medic and he kneeled down beside him.

Ratchet tensed slightly from the sudden close proximity. Not that they haven't been close before, but it was different now that they were back with their factions and not fending for their lives. Knockout was-- * _is_ * a Decepticon. And Ratchet is an Autobot. It could never work. Right?

At least, that's what Ratchet always asked himself. They hadn't actually discussed it before, both too scared to broach the subject. But it was starting to worry Ratchet. He wanted to know. Was it possible? Could they still remain close even though they're now back with their factions? Would they be able to hide it from everyone else?

"Lay back." Knockouts voice tore Ratchet from his thoughts and he felt his frame heat up slightly from embarrassment. He didn't realize that he had just been sitting there staring at Knockout for the past minute.

Ratchet slowly leaned backward before resting his back against the grass and dirt beneath him. Hopefully the organic plants didn't leave any marks on his paint, he wouldn't know how to explain that to his team if they happened to notice.

Knockout placed his hand over the spot where Ratchet had been holding earlier. "This is where it is?" He asked. Ratchet nodded his helm. He felt a sense of déjà vu as he slid his chest and midsection paneling aside so Knockout could examine him. It wasn't the first time he laid exposed in front of the medic and he was actually comfortable with it, knowing that Knockout wouldn't snuff out his spark.

Knockout slowly poked and prodded at Ratchets wires and gears, with surprising care, trying to found the source of the problem. Meanwhile, Ratchet was conflicted. He wanted to make conversation but he had no idea what to say. Eventually he just decided to remain silent.

"Those two really didn't know what they were doing." Knockout said as he narrowed his optics. "They mistakenly connected your dorsal energon line to your secondary energon converter."

Ratchet balked, optics wide with slight fear. It may seem like a minor thing but if Ratchet had continued to move around there was a fifty-fifty chance that his energon reserve tank would have burst. He was suddenly glad that he told Knockout. But he definitely wouldn't be trusting Bumblebee _or_ Arcee with medical duties ever again.

"That's the last time I ever allow those two to get anywhere near my gears." Ratchet muttered a bit angrily.

Knockout sighed as he opened his subspace compartment and pulled out his welder. "Luckily for you I remembered to keep some spare medical supplies this time. Now, you need to sit up so I don't accidentally slice anything important."

Ratchet did as told, sitting up and using his elbows to keep himself from falling backward. Knockout then began to seperate the conduits and reconnect them to their proper places. Ratchet found that the rustling trees and distant hooting owls were rather peaceful. He leaned his helm back slightly and looked up at the night sky.

One thing he _did_ really like about Earth was the stars. Though he would never admit that to his team. On Cybertron, you could only see the two moons and maybe a star or two, but nothing like this. Earth had a beautiful star system surrounding it, and Ratchet couldn't help but enjoy it.

Ratchets optics shuttered without him even realizing it. Knockout glanced up after hearing Ratchet sigh. Knockout stopped, almost frozen in time as he stared up at Ratchet. The Autobot medic looked so calm and content. It was a rare sight considering Ratchet was the kind of bot who was always on edge, whether it be bcause of his team or because of the war.

Knockout was too distracted to notice the way his hand was slipping. Both bots jumped when the back of Knockouts hand accidentally hit something _very_ sensitive. "รςгคק!" Ratchet swore in Cybertronian. Knockout flinched, his spark pulsed with sudden regret and guilt about what he just did.

"I apologize, my hand slipped." Knockout tried to say as calmly as he could but they both noticed the way his voice broke slightly. Knockout then returned to reconnecting the conduits, it didn't take him long seeing as it was already nearly finished. "There, done." Knockout said as he pulled his hands away then looked up at Ratchet. "You alright?"

"No I'm not alright!" Ratchet snapped, his optics no longer closed and that peaceful expression long gone. "You hit the underside of my spark chamber!" Ratchets panelling slid back into place. He was still in a lot of pain, but it had nothing to do with the energon lines, he was now in pain because of the stinging sensation on his spark chamber. His spark was thrumming erratically.

Knockout frowned, feeling really bad. It was a feeling he still wasn't used to. Being a Decepticon and all. But Ratchet had changed him during that year they were stuck together. He gently placed his hand on one of Ratchets outstretched legs. "Sorry." Came the quiet apology soon after.

Ratchet sat up straight and glanced down at Knockouts hand. Sharp and thin digits tapping nervously against his plating. "It's... no big deal." Ratchet said, turning his helm away when he realized his face was probably a tint of blue due to the energon rushing to his faceplate.

It was silent once again. Knockout continued to drum his digits against Ratchets leg while Ratchet tried to calm his racing spark. Neither of them even realized that an entire Earth hour passed. Ratchets groundbridge opened up not far from them and they both noticed it right away. They remained silent as Knockout pulled his hand away from Ratchet.

"I should get going." The Autobot said as he began to stand up. He turned to leave, not knowing what else to say to the Decepticon.

"Wait!" Knockout said a bit too loudly as he grabbed onto Ratchets arm. Ratchet turned his helm in confusion. "I uh... I..." Knockout quickly let go of his arm as he stuttered. "Nevermind." Knockout frowned at the floor. Ratchet stayed still for a moment longer, waiting for Knockout to say something else, but he didn't say a word.

So Ratchet turned and walked through the portal, not before glancing back at Knockout one last time. Knockout watched as the bridge closed behind Ratchet and he sighed. "Can't you stay a little longer?" Knockout asked, but Ratchet was long gone now.


	2. Sorry About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter, but if you enjoyed this story then you should probably read this.

Okay, so the thing is, when I started writing this story I didn't really have a plan. I was just sort of winging it. I was almost tempted just to make this a one shot and be done with it but I have a few more ideas for the next chapters. It will definitely take me a while to continue this, especially with how crazy life has been recently with the virus going around and stuff. I really do want to continue this story though.

After rereading the previous chapter I've decided that it wasn't exactly what I was going for. Sorry for all this trouble but I really want to finish this and in order to do that I'm just going to have to rewrite it entirely. It will still have the same plot and everything I just don't like how I wrote it before. I honestly apologize for this.

I will be rewriting and finishing the first two chapters soon and I will be publishing them as a different story. I will delete this story later on after I start publishing the new one. Keep your eyes out for it, the first chapter won't take long since I'm merely rewriting and changing a few things to the old one. Sorry again!


End file.
